Travel
Travel is the 20th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles and Dorothy use the Magical Wiggle Way to travel after the Big Red Car gets too packed up to ride in. Songs # Big Red Car # Look Both Ways # Wiggly Medley Plot The Wiggles have over-packed the Big Red Car for their trip to the beach. Murray brings his guitar just in case. Anthony brings his food and his comic books, just in case they get stuck in traffic, he'll have something to be entertained with. *Song 1: Big Red Car (new video, from the album Big Red Car) Wags is dancing in front of Captain Feathersword. Captain remarks on how there are many different kinds of dogs, and tries to identify Wags to try and figure out his doggy breed. Lap dog? No, too big. Aha, how about a working dog? Captain tells Wags he is a working dog and therefore he should pull the Captain, who is sitting on a wagon. Wags agrees and yanks Captain Feathersword right off the wagon. Captain says "No no no, pull the wagon!" Wags proceeds to pull the wagon away. Captain Feathersword gets upset and chases Wags. Dorothy arrives at the Wigglehouse with her stuff as well. Now the car is full of all sorts of objects. Anthony and Murray ask if they're ready to go, but Greg is upset that there's no room for anyone to get in. It'll take all day to unpack the car, that they might as well walk or something. But first they need to find Jeff. Where's Jeff? They shout out for Jeff, but barely hear him. He's actually buried underneath some of the stuff in the car. Jeff falls back to sleep. Dorothy is sad; she really wanted to travel. The Wiggles come up with different ideas for traveling and imitate the motions with Dorothy. Then they decide since they can't travel with the car, they might as well try the Magical Wiggle Way. Jeff wakes up and quickly stumbles his way out. The Magical Wiggle Way involves all sorts of transportation, including fire engine, boat, billy cart, train, airplane and a hot air balloon that they bail out of and somehow safely land on the beach without parachutes. *Song 2: Look Both Ways (from Toot Toot!) The Wiggles talk about how in the old days, people had to travel by walking. Flash back to Wiggle Cavemen days when the Wiggles were about to leave a cave but needed some motivation to move forward. Murray works a deal with Wags, and Wags scares off the other Wiggles so they get running to their destination. *Song 3: Wiggly Medley (from The Wiggly Big Show) Trivia *The title card for "Look Both Ways" has the same timing from Directions. Gallery See here Transcript See here Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog Category:Episodes with Big Red Car